<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revealing the truth by Fenix525</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626368">Revealing the truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525'>Fenix525</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet isn't what it appears...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Q had been watching the Voyager's Captain pace in her ready room.  He'd heard crew whispering that the Captain wasn't acting like herself lately.  That she was forgetful.  Eratic.  Making decided she wouldn't normally mistake.  Nobody on the ship knew the truth.  Not even Katherine Janeway.  He knew why her mind was all scrambled these days.  The mission was never supposed to take very long at all.  The counsellor that was going to be assigned to Voyager had very special training.  Not at all what he seemed.  Nobody knew the truth.  They would soon find out.  Kathy had helped the Continuum more than once.  He was going to do something for her that he'd never done for Picard.  Not even when he was assimilated by the Borg.  He was going to fix what was wrong with dear Kathy.  He smiled as he watched her walk out of the ready room and take her seat, asking for a boring old status report.  What was it with Starfleet and their status reports.  Boring.</p><p>He snapped his fingers and appeared on the bridge.  Thoroughly pissing off his beloved Janeway of course.</p><p>"I know what's wrong Kathy.  And there is indeed something wrong.  Your precious Doctor can't figure it out.  You're forgetful.  Eratic.  You feel like your mind is scrambled and can't understand why.  I know Kathy.  It was all due to your precious Starfleet."<br/>
"What the hell are you talking about Q ?"</p><p>Q snapped his fingers as Starfleet Headquarters popped up on the screen.  There were a group of Admirals sitting around a table discussing the problems with the Maquis.  Who were they going to send about Chakotay and his people.  They had to do something but the fleets were stretched thin because of the Dominion war as well as because of the personell that had resigned.  The screen changed to show Kathryn walking across the grounds of Headquarters with smile on her face.</p><p>"You see it all started on a nice bright sunny day in San Franciso.  Kathy was a wonderful Starfleet officer.  Young.  Brilliant.  Had her mother's smile.  The very same smile that caused many a Starfleet officer to mourn when Gretchen married Captain Edward Janeway.  There was a lovely new bounce to Kathy's step.  She was told to report to discuss her very first command.  Just one problem.  You see our Kathy had just a little too much spirit for her precious Starfleet.  The Admirals were afraid of what might happen if they gave our Kathy a ship of her own and sent her after the horrible terroristic Maquis."</p><p>The screen changed back to the Admirals.</p><p>"Well Gentlemen.  We have to do it.  Commander Janeway is due a promotion and we're short on Captains these days."<br/>
"Surely you can't be serious.  You intend to trust our newest ship to Janeway.  That girl has been trouble since the day she joined Starfleet."<br/>
"He's right.  Just looking at her file I'm shocked you would even consider it.  She's been in the brig more days than out of it on her last mission and she was the bloody First Officer !"<br/>
"Yes.  Fighting, drinking, conduct unbecoming of an officer.  Assault on her Captain !  We can't send the little bitch after the Maquis !  She'll join them and we'll lose Voyager !"<br/>
"Gentlemen please.  There's a way to make sure it doesn't happen.  We can fix the little bitch."</p><p>Kathryn wasn't believe any of this.  She had to sit down when she heard that last voice.</p><p>"Admiral Richard Morris."<br/>
"That's right Kathy."<br/>
"He said I needed to report to HQ before DS9."<br/>
"And why was that ?"<br/>
"He said I needed to complete a psych evaluation before accepted my first command."<br/>
"But that's not what happened Kathy.  And in the back of your mind you know that, don't you."<br/>
"Yes."</p><p>She continued to watch, as did everyone else.  Q pointed out that this was where everything changed.  </p><p>Kathryn was escorted to an examination room where she was told she would be meeting with a councellor.  She saw the man in a medical uniform standing by a biobed.  She looked up at Admiral Morris and frowned in confusion.  She was grabbed by two security officers and held down until she was restrained by the biobed.</p><p>"Don't worry Janeway.  We've been experimenting with neural and behavioral modification for cases of PTSD in our Captains.  I happened to notice your were held by Cardassians when you were science officer.  Good enough excuse for me."<br/>
"Why are you doing this ?"<br/>
"Well Janeway.  I need to fix a few things before we entrust you with Voyager.  You're going to be sent to capture a maquis terrorist named Chakotay.  Formerly a Lt. Commander in Starfleet.  With all the times you've been demotions and thrown in the brig for various things, including assault on your own Captain, you're a liability.  You'll most like turn around and join those terrorist scum.  So you're going to take a little nap now.  When you wake up, you'll be the perfect little Captain with a spotless record.  You'll adhere to every little regulation and protocol and never deviate."</p><p>The Admiral gave one last order to the security officers before leaving the room.  She was not to see any family or friends and to go straight to her ship.  Couldn't risk anything triggering the real Kathryn until the conditioning had taken full effect.</p><p>"Oh but it didn't did it Kathy.  There had been little changes here and there since getting lost.  Bits and pieces of your real self emerging.  but those bits and pieces are fighting with what Starfleet put in your head.  Oh don't worry Kathy.  The part of you that has feelings for Chuckles here is real.  Just as the odd quirks he adores are part of the real you.  But you're slowly going crazy Kathy.  I think it's time we let the real Kathy come out.  Don't you ?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's take a look at one of those incidents unbecoming of an officer, shall we ?"</p><p>Kathryn didn't know what to say in answer to Q.  She felt like there were two voices in her mind.  The Scientist and the Captain.  The Scientist was curious and telling her that there was always something odd.  Something off about her Command.  That they needed to watch and find out why.  The Captain was suspicious of Q.  Telling her this was all a lie.  A trick to drive her crazy.  That he was up to something.  Like when Q was trying to mate with her.</p><p>"Oh Goody !  I like that memory you're thinking up.  We'll go ahead and cover that one."</p><p>She was sitting in her ready room talking to Chakotay about her visit from Q.  Telling him that Q wanted to mate with her but that she thought it was all a smoke screen.  That he was up to something and trying to distract her.  Chakotay said that it bothered him as well.  Then Q showed up.</p><p>"What is it with this big lug anyway.  Is it the tattoo ?  Cuz mine's bigger !"<br/>"Not big enough."</p><p>She hadn't know what had possessed her to say something like that.  Especially in front of her FIrst Officer.  Q simply smirked at what was going through her mind as she sat there watching her past.  He snapped his fingers again and showed her paceing in her quarters, playing with her long unpinned red hair.</p><p>"Computer.  Activate personal log.  I honestly don't know what got into me today.  The whole mating with Q discussion put thoughts in my head that had no business being there when Chakotay said it bothered him and that he had no right to be bothered.  I found myself hoping yet again.  Hoping he would make a move, yet also depending on the fact that he wouldn't.  What is wrong with me.  I was reminded of that first day on the Bridge.  When I saw him on the viewscreen for the first time I couldn't help thinking that his picture didn't do him justice, and then there was the voice...  I had mentally yelled at myself that I was a Captain, not some school girl with her first crush.  When I stepped between him and Paris on the bridge, when we were so close to each other, I couldn't stop myself from touching his chest.  It wasn't necessary to stop him but I just couldn't.   And then when we were discussing the First Officer position.  I knew he would make a good First Officer but I wanted to do more than make his my First Officer and found myself hoping he would say no and I would have to confine him to quarters.  Then there wouldn't be regulations and Protocols to follow.  Oh, I can't risk anyone seeing this.  Computer.  Delete this entry."</p><p>"But dear Kathy.  There were times when you didn't always follow them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She frowned at his words.  Not sure what he was up to.  Afraid of the things he was showing the people on the bridge.  Not seeing the looks Chakotay and Ayala exchanged before turning their attention back to the screen when they heard her gasp.</p><p>On the screen she was kissing an engineer in her quarters.</p><p>“Your first time as a First Officer.  Making out with a Lt from Engineering.  In your own quarters.  Naughty Kathy.  You’d been having a lovely affair with him for nearly a year before the Captain caught the two of you.  Conduct unbecoming of an officer, wasn’t that what he called it ?  Both you and your lover ended up in the brig for 30 days over that.”<br/>“He said he had to make an example.  That affairs among his crew would not be tolerated on his ship.  He said he wanted to give us more time but he needed his First Time.”</p><p>Q was smiling like a Cheshire Cat as she began remembering.  Another memory popped up on the screen as he touched her forehead.  Of a conversation with her father just before his death in the training accident.  They were sitting in his study.</p><p>“Katie.  There are a few things I want to tell you.”<br/>“Alright.”<br/>“Number one.  Always remember to keep your eyes open and ears open around Starfleet.”<br/>“Why ?”<br/>“Always keep track of things you see or hear.  If you know things, it will make you dangerous.  Give you ammunition against them.  It may save you one day.  These are dangerous times Goldenbird.  Not all Admirals can be trusted.  There is a set of files, hidden in the data base.  I made sure only you can figure out the code.  The things in the file can shake the very foundation of Starfleet Command or burn it to the ground as your mother would say.”<br/>“Why would you do that ?”<br/>“Because Starfleet isn’t what it was when I enlisted.”</p><p>She began to have thoughts of revenge flow through her mind.  Thoughts she shouldn’t have.  Thoughts that would allow her to do a lot of damage if they ever reached the Alpha quadrant again.  </p><p>She glanced at Chakotay and Ayala as another memory began showing in her mind and on the screen.  Of her mother telling her that it was ok to have relationships as a Captain as long as she kept them hidden.  That humans were not meant to be alone.  The elder Janeway telling her that she and her father had an understanding.  She was willing to share him as long as he didn’t get the other woman pregnant.  She told Kathryn that a Captain was under a lot of stress and strain and that a Captain could go mad without companionship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was clear from various fights and insubordinations and broken regulations and protocols that Starfleet set out to turn her into someone else.  Even Tom pointed out she would have fit in with the Marquis more than Starfleet.  Kathryn let out a soft moan of pain as Q gripped the sides of her head and began “resetting” what Starfleet had done.  She opened her blue eyes and stared at the screen angrily.</p><p>“And here’s the spark that ignited our glorious redhead.”</p><p>She was 15.  She was at the library studying when a couple of officers stopped to talk to her.  She was almost ready to cry after they walked off laughing at what one of them had said.  The words had struck like a knife to the heart.</p><p>“Why are you bothering to study Kathryn.  The only reason you’ll be accepted into the Academy is based on your name.  You’re just a Legacy because of your father.  You won’t even make Ensign if you are accept into Starfleet.  Pick a different career little girl.  Don’t waste the Academy’s time.”</p><p>She watched them walking away.  She had always idolized her father and the organization he served.  She’d always felt drawn to the science division but she’d also considered Command like her father.  She glanced up when she saw a younger Owen Paris squat down beside her.</p><p>“Don’t listen to those idiots Katie.  Your equal parts your father and your mother.  A dangerous combination.  You come from a long line of Starfleet officers Katie.  Several of them Admirals.  Because of this and the fact you’re female they will do their damndest to knock you down.  Make you feel that you’re not good enough.  Make you feel like a failure.  Make you quit.  Don’t let them Katie.  You’re full of fire like your mother.  Brilliant like your mother.  Stubborn and strong like your father.  Own your power Katie.  Make them eat their words.  Never stop.  Never quit.  You’ll do great things.  And will happen when and where you least expect it.”</p><p>As Paris walked away her blue eyes filled with steely determination as she thought of what they had said and what he’d said.  In that moment she made a decision.  She was going to join Starfleet and they would regret their words.</p><p>“You’ll regret what you said you arrogant son of a bitch.  You’ve pissed off the wrong redhead.  Janeways always win.  You’ll have to salute me as a fellow officer you bastards.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Q was done, everyone was convinced their Captain had been a wildchild and would have been a Captain a long time ago if she had acted more appropriately.  She'd been shocked when Q showed her that her relationship with Mark had all been false memories implanted in both their minds.  She didn't feel the slightest bit upset or heartbroken over it.  In fact, she was already contemplating certain men on the bridge.  It was just a matter of deciding which of the two.  Unaware they were willing to share her with each other.  Unaware they were thinking of approaching her.  </p><p>She wandered into her ready room and was looking out at space as Chakotay entered.  She'd unpinned her hair and ran her fingers through it and replicated red lipstick and rose scented perfume, feeling so much more like herself now.  Her uniform jacket was unzipped.  She smirked as he came closer.  He was about to get a surprise.  She turned and smile mischieviously at him as she stretched like a cat, knowing it would draw attention to her body.  </p><p>"Captain.  Are you alright ?"<br/>"Oh I'm wonderful now."</p><p>She finally did what she'd wanted to do from the moment he appeared on her bridge dressed in his Maquis clothes, every inch the angry warrior.  She gripped his uniform jacket with both hands and kissed him.  Her kiss was hungry as he gave in and wrapped his arms around her.  His hand moved into her hair and gripping it, pulling her head back and staring into her blue eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing Kathryn ?"<br/>"What I wanted to from the very beginning.  You heard my mother.  Humans aren't meant to be alone.  And suddenly I'm not as eager to get home to the alpha quadrant.  If they did that to me, what will they do to my crew.  I'm going to put it up to them.  They've paired off and are making a life with each other.  I don't mind some exploration if they want to take their take getting home.  I'm going to encourage them to have families.  Their children can learn to operate the ship and eventually get it home with new information about the Delta Quadrant."</p><p>She frowned softly as a thought occured to her.  She stepped back.  Out of his arms and began paceing.</p><p>"Oh god.  Your feelings for me have changed now, havn't they.  That's why you stopped me.  My feelings for you didn't dissappear like they did with Mark.  But I understand if you no longer feel the same.  We can pretend this didn't happen.  You've probably already paired off with someone anyway.  I'm sure there's someone on this ship that won't care that I've changed."</p><p>She started to move towards her desk before she heard Chakotay say that she was wrong.  He grabbed her and spun her back into his arms, his lips taking possession of hers as he kissed her deeply.  His kiss demanding more from her.  His tongue dueling with hers.  His hand gripping her ass and holding her tight to his body.  Pressing her against the bulge in his trousers.  His thick cock already hard at the thought of making her body his.  She gasped softly as he pulled on her hair, jerking her head back.  Demanding her attention.</p><p>"You're mine now Kathryn.  Tell me though.  In your wild days before the mind control, were you ever shared ?  Fucked by two men at once ?"<br/>"Yes.  Back in my academy days.  A senior cadet and a professor."<br/>"Mmm.  One of your partners was a boy.  Doesn't count.  How about we put this on hold and invite Ayala to my quarters or yours ?  But first.  I can't return to the bridge hard as a rock Kathryn"</p><p>She smiled wickedly as he pushed her to her knees and unzipped his pants.  She slowly licked his thick cock like a lollipop pop and swirled it around the head before wrapping her red lips around it.  Sucking as she swallowed his cock.  Her head eagerly bobbing up and down the length of him.  Hands kneading his ass as she pleasured her first officer.  She loved the tight grip on her hair as he head her face against him and came with a groan of her name.  She lovingly licked him clean.  She smiled as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her softly.</p><p>"See you tonight Captain..."</p><p>She grinned wickedly as he went back to his duty on the bridge,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn had sat in her chair with her legs crossed the rest of the shift while she read reports.  She knew Chakotay was watching her occassionally and she thought she felt Mike's gaze on her.  She'd left her hair down and fixed her lipstick before walking back out to the bridge.  She had pushed up her sleeves earlier and frowned when she looked down at her arm.  Tom glanced behind him and saw Kathryn staring down at the inside of her right forarm with a pissed off look on her face.</p><p>"Something wrong Captain ?"<br/>"The bastards removed it."<br/>"Removed what Captain ?"</p><p>It was Tuvok that answered the question.  He'd known Kathryn for a long time.  He'd been surprised by what had been does to her but didn't show it.  He thought that perhaps she was merely taking her position as Captain extremly serious.</p><p>"Her tattoo.  I was with her when she received it.  The same one her father wore after he graduated from the academy."</p><p>Kathryn gasped when Q popped up again and offered give it back with a snap of his fingers.  When Kathryn frowned at him he offered her the next best thing.  He showed the memory of her and her father on the view screen.  A petite little 6 year old in a pair of pink leggings and an old well worn grey Starfleet sweatshirt that went to her knees and seemed to swallow her.  Long unruly mop of red hair.  The little girl came running like a little missile into her parents bedroom and launched herself onto the bed and plopped herself in the center of the bed while watching her father pick up his uniform turtleneck.  There was a mutinous look in her blue eyes as she watched him.</p><p>"Do you HAVE to go Daddy ?!  Gonna miss my birthday."<br/>"I know Katie but I have to.  Ship can't leave without her Captain.  Now.  No Mutiny while I'm gone.  It's only a few weeks and then I'm going to be home for a while.  I've been asked to teach a class at the Academy."<br/>"Tell me a story before you go."<br/>"I don't have time Goldenbird, but I recorded several stories for you and Phoebe.  And Mommy will contact me before bed so you can talk to me for a few minutes before bedtime."<br/>"Can I see your Tattoo then ?"<br/>"You my beautiful Princess are obsessed with my tattoo."<br/>"I'm not a Princess, Daddy."<br/>"Oh ?  Then what are you ?"<br/>"I'm a starship Captain !"</p><p>He laughed and sat on the bed, smiling as the little girl crawled into his lap.  He pushed up his sleeve to show the tatoo on his right forearm.  Angel wings were draped around a sword with a crown around the pummel of the sword.  He smiled as little Kathryn touched it and began tracing the lines.</p><p>"Do you remember what it represents ?"<br/>"Uh huh.  The sword is the strength of a warrior.  The wings are shelter and protection.  The crown is loyalty."<br/>"And the latin letters ?  What did I tell you they spell ?"<br/>"Protect."<br/>"Why ?"<br/>"Because the strong protect the weak."<br/>"Now my beautiful little Captain.  I have to finish getting ready to go.  I'm sorry I'm going to miss your birthday Katie, but orders are orders.  We'll do something special when I get back and Mommy has something special for you.  I gave her my present so you can have it on your birthday."</p><p>Edward Janeway set her down on the bed and moved to the bench under the window and turned around with a pink rose.  He handed it to her and kissed her cheek.  He told her out and she ran off with a giggle so she could show her mother her new rose.</p><p>Kathryn looked down at her arm once more and sighed.</p><p>"They removed it before sending me to Voyager."</p><p>She left the bridge, not seeing Q snap his fingers and the paper appear in his hand.  Didn't see him hand the paper to Chakotay before he dissappeared again.  He'd guessed what was going through the First Officer's mind.  Kathryn went to her quarters and took a shower, drying her hair.  She slipped the peach nightgown of her head and put on the robe.  She loved the feel of the silky satin against her soft skin.  Her luxury.  </p><p>She'd forgotten about Chakotay coming over.  She sat in her reading chair and fell asleep.  She didn't hear the door chime and didn't hear the two men enter and cross the living area to her.  Chakotay gently picked up her book and closed it, setting it on the glass table beside her.  He smiled at Mike as they squatted on either side of the chair.  He carefully untied the robe and slowly eased it open.  The two men brushed their lips over her neck in gentle feather like kisses, making her sigh in her sleep.  They worked together to gently ease her to the front of the chair as Mike knelt before her.  She sigh softly as Mike slowly pushed the peach colored satin up over her thighs.  He carefully removed her panties and eased her thighs apart.  Chakotay smiled at Kathryn's soft moan as Mike kissed his way up the inside of her thigh and licked her clit.  Chakotay knew the other man had wanted Kathryn just as much as he did.  He didn't know if Mike loved her like he did but he knew Mike as least wanted her.</p><p>She whimpered softly, beginning to wake up as Mike began sucking her clit and slowly pushing a finger in and out of her wet tight pussy.  Chakotay kisses her as she worke up while Mike added a second finger.  Pumping them in and out of her as he sucked and licked.  He began fucking her with his tongue as Chakotay rubbed her breast and kissed her hungrily.  Her hand moved into Mike's hair as she moved her knees further apart, welcoming him fully.  Her other hand moving into Chakotay's thick hair as he kissed her, cupping the back of his head.  She moaned deeply into Chakotay's mouth as Mike worked her up to an orgasm.  She tossed her head back against the chair as she cried out in pleasure and came for Mike.  She lay limp in the chair for a moment, panting softly as she came down from her orgasm.  She blinked softly at Mike's words.</p><p>"Nice wake up call Captain ?"<br/>"Very nice Lt."</p><p>Chakotay grins as he gazes down at the red haired goddess that was going to belong to them.  He showed her the picture of her tattoo that Q had given him.  He explained that he brought the supplied needed for him to restore the tattoo that was so special to her.  He grinned, full on dimples.</p><p>"And then Captain.  We belong to you but you are also going to belong to us.  Mike and I discussed it this afternoon.  We both want you and have since the beginning.  We'll happily share if you want both of us."<br/>"Yes but I need to know something Chakotay."<br/>"And what is that Kathryn ?"<br/>"I don't mind taking the scenic route home and exploring.  Does it matter to you if we get home as soon as possible ?"<br/>"No Kathryn."<br/>"No Captain.  I think Chakotay and I agree.  We wouldn't mind.  In fact, we could start our own little family."</p><p>Chakotay grinned and Mike laughed at his words before letting Kathryn see all the lust in his dark eyes.</p><p>"Yes Kathryn.  You plan on encouraging crew members.  Lead by example.  A happily pregnant Captain would most certainly encourage the rest of the crew."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay brings his supplies over as Mike brings over a dining room chair.  They help her slip her arms out of the robe as well as pulling the straps of her nightgown down.  Letting it fall to her waist.  Chakotay sits and lovingly cleans and dries the skin on the inside of her right forearm.  He studies the drawing before he begins restoring her father's tattoo.  </p><p>Mike leans down and kisses a nipple as he plays with the other.  He grins and looks over at his friend and now partner.  He points out that it looks like there was evidence of a healed pierced nipple.  Chakotay grinned as said he could fix that too.  Mike got up and went over to the replicator and put in specifications and a small piecing with a short chain of crystals appeared as well a small hoop with a large green crystal on it.  He brought both over and showed them to Chakotay.  The small hoop was chosen for the nipple and the crystal chain was kept for a navel piercing.  He thought about it and looked at Mike and told him to make another one of the hoops for her other nipple.</p><p>"We can always remove one so she can breast feed if she decides to let us get her pregnant."<br/>"I agree.  I'll run down to Sickbay and get something to temporarily numb the area.  It should only last long enough to do the piercing."</p><p>She grinned as Mike left and told him that she'd gotten the piercing because her current lover at the time was into piercings and she ended up liking it.  So she kept it.  Chakotay had just finished the tattoo when Mike came back.  The two men looked at each other as Mike knelt next to the other side of the chair, having brought back items to do the piercing.  The each leaned forward and started sucking on a nipple, causing her to moan softly.  Her hands coming up into their hair to hold them to her breasts as Chakotay strokes her stomach and Mike rubs her clit.  They pull back once she's arroused and both of her nipples are hard.  Making the piercing easier.  They work together on the piercings.  Each numbing a nipple and piercing them.  fastening the hoops to her nipples and smiling at their work.  Mike nuzzles her and nips as her lip before kissing her roughly demandingly as Chakotay numbs and pierces her navel.  Mike murmurs softly in her ear as he continues to rub her clit and push his fingers inside her once more that he'd love to pierce her clit.  She whimpers softly as her inner wildchild cheers and tells her to do it.  The Captain portion of her mind had been beaten into submission by her wild side.  Chakotay hooked on of her legs over the chair and numbed her clit as Mike got a small ring and soon her clit was pierced as well.  This little ring was just a simple ring.<br/>.<br/>She blinked as Mike lifted her left hand and kisses her wrist and then asked Chakotay to pass him the tatoo supplies.  She soon bore the mark of a Maquis.  The thought that went through her mind was that all these piercings and not a Maquis tattoo would have either pissed off the Admirals or made them faint in shock that one of their Captains had allowed this to be done to her body.  She smiled slowly.  Wickedly.  The trouble maker was back.  </p><p>"Mmm.  I think when we get back I'm going to tell the female Admirals about my piercings and tell the men that I allowed two Maquis Terriorists to thoroughly fuck me in every way imaginable the whole time we were in the Delta Quadrant and that I even let them bitch stamp me with the Maquis symbol as proof of the fact my body belongs to them.  See what it takes to make them faint.  May even tell them just what I allowed you to do to me.  Such as sucking my Maquis turned First Officer in the Captain's Ready Room."</p><p>The men pulled her up out out of the chair and kissed her skin softly as they pushed her down down to pool on the floor.  The took her into her bedroom.  She watched hungrily as Chakotay undid his pants and laid down on the bed.  Mike helped her straddle him and watched as she began to slowly move up and down Chakotay's cock.  The green crystals on the nipple rings catching the light.  He walked back to the replicaton and came back with a bottle of lube and a leather collar that he fastened around her neck.  He undid his pants and freed his own cock.  He squirted some lube and stroked his cock with it.  Mike planted a hand firmly on Kathryn back and made her lean forward, using the fingers on his other hand to push lube into her ass.  He straddled her and guided his cock to her ass and slowly worked his way inside her.  Pushing in and pulling out until he able to fully able to push all the way again.  He withdrew and added more lube to his cock and her ass and began thrust in and out of her.  Riding her ass as Chakotay fucked her pussy.  Both men still wore their uniforms as they fucked their naked Captain.  sikThe red uniform and yellow uniform making quite a contrast to her nude form.  The rough fabric rubbed against her soft skin as they fucked her.  Her moans of pleasure matching their groans as they worked in and out of her body.  Her body made tighter by the two thick cocks thrusting in and out of her.  She was a Captain who had her entire body pierced and wore a collar like she was their slave.  She even bore their Maquis mark.  In these quarters she was their Kathryn and she belonged to them.  Outside she would be their Captain.</p><p>She screamed her pleasure as she came hard.  Loving the sounds of their groans as they emptied themselve inside her.  Oh she would love the journey home now.  Now she could fuck them as much as she wanted and not get thrown in the brig for it when she got caught...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next week Kathryn would sit in her chair on the bridge with her legs croosed.  Reading reports as she drank her coffee.  She wasn't moving her hand away anymore when Chakotay would drape his arm over the console as he leaned over to say something.  She had begun leaving her thick hair down.  Letting it fall to her waist in thick waves that weren't quite curls but still had a lot of curl to them.  Hair that was gradually turning red again.  A hair color Starfleet hadn't liked and made her subconsciously dye her hair a more subdued color when they were modifying her.  They had also made her subconsciously straighten her hair.  Molding her into what they wanted.  Her lipstick was a bolder shade of read now instead of the subdued almost matronly shade of coral.  Her boots had more of a heel to them now and she wasn't as prim and proper anymore.  The strong willed protective Captain that intimidated was still there.  She was far more stable now.  She was more mother and friend to the crew now yet she was still the professional Captain when on duty.  She was more lenient now.  Yet another thing she got in trouble for as a First Officer.  She was back to the mischievious smiling woman who joked with bridge officers that she'd been when the journey started.  </p><p>Chakotay and Mike had happily discovered that Kathryn was willing to do anything when it was just the three of them.  She even let them release on her body the night before.  She had pushed the sleeves of her jacket and shirt up.  She missed Tuvok's eyebrows raise as he spotted the Maquis mark on the inside of her left wrist as she placed her hand on the console, palm up.  Letting Chakotay hold it while they both read reports.  Her lips twitched as she felt him grip hold her hand.  She smiled and leaned towards him as she whispered that she was going to do it.</p><p>"Mr. Tuvok.  Please open a ship wide channel."<br/>"Channel open Captain."<br/>"Attention Voyager.  As you have learned, there were many things Starfleet didn't like about me and used neural modification to mold me into the Captain they wanted.  I can only hope that you like the changes in me.  I'm certain that Q has also shown you everything he showed me and the other officers on the bridge.  I have decided to give you the choice instead of making another decision like I did with the array.  I have noticed some of you have begun relationships with each other and have been holding back because I was denying myself the comfort and companionship of a partner.  Because I was the Captain.  I am no longer doing that.  So I am putting the decision to you.  Do we continue to rush home as fast as we can or do we take our time getting home.  Take the scenic route and explore like crews in the old days of Starfleet.  Make Voyager into our home and nurture lives together.  Our children and grandchildren can take the ship home.  It is your choice.  Votes will be transmitted annonymously to Commander Tuvok and he will inform me of the majority vote.  I will say I would be happy either way and I'm not sure what kind of Starfleet we would be returning to.  It is not the Starfleet my father served proudly.  Not the Starfleet I dreamed of as a child.  I will respect your choices either way and will be happy either way.  If you want to go home I will work my hardest towards that goal.  If you wish to form families with each other I will happily accept that as well.  Janeway out"</p><p>As she cut off her message, she smiled as Chakotay lifted her hand to his lips.  She stood and walked into her ready room and stands before the windows.  Gazing at the stars zipping by.  She smiled as she felt one of her men come up behind her.  She closed her eyes and leaned back against Mike as he wrapped her arms around her from behind.  She sighed softly and closed her blue eyes as she felt his hand move beneath her pants and into her panties.  She moaned softly as she felt him play with the little hoop that pierced her clit.  She smiled at his soft words in her ear.  Her moan deepened as he began moving a finger in and out of her pussy.</p><p>"Does this mean we don't have to hide sweetheart ?  I noticed you holding Chakotay's hand and letting him hold it."<br/>"Yes Mike but we still have to keep it toned down on the bridge.  That's all I would allow him.  In private it doesn't matter"<br/>"Good.  I've been hard as steel all shift."</p><p>She grinned as he guided her to her desk.  He unzipped her jacket and pushed her turtleneck and under shirt up over her breasts and unclasped her bra before bending her over the desk.  He undid her pants and pushed them and her panties doen to her ankles.  Be moved his hands down her thighs and legs as he knelt to remove her boots, pants and panties.  He flicked the clit ring with his tongue.  He moved back up her body and freed his cock.  He slapped her ass before rubbing.  He glanced up to see the reflection of Chakotay entering as the other man overrode his security code.  Chakotay ordered the doors sealed as he moved to sit on the sofa, watching his lovers.  Mike guided his cock to her pussy and thrust hard as he clamped a hand over her mouth, to keep her from screaming as he began thrusting in and out of her tight body.  He used his free hand to squeeze and knead her breast.  Chakotay had freed his cock and was stroking it as he moved to the other side of her deskd.  He ordered her to open her mouth as Mike moved his hand.  Now gripping both of her breasts as Chakotay gripped her hair and thrusted into her open mouth.  Both men thrusting in and out of her body.  Her tight pussy gripping Mike's thick cock as she eagerly sucked on Chakotay.  His cock making an effective gag.  Her scream of pleasure was muffled by the thick cock thrusting in and out of her as Mike hammered in and out of her.  Both groaning her name deeply as they emptied themselves inside her.  Mike pulled out of her twitching pussy as she swallowed Chakotay's seed.  She stood up after Chakotay pulled out.  </p><p>Mike lifted her to sit on her desk and kissed her softly.  Lovingly as her moved his hand into her thick red hair.  He murmurs that he's see them tonight.  He smiled at Chakotay and as he fixed his uniform.  He swatted Chakotay's ass and grinned.</p><p>"We really need to discuss the topic of children with her Chakotay.  I would love to see her body ripe with child."</p><p>Chakotay laughed and led her to the sofa as Mike left.  He sat on the sofa and watched her finish stripping as ordered.  He moved his knees apart and watched with a smile as she knelt between them and gripped his cock, giving it a long lick.  She began sucking him until he was hard as a rock.  She moved up to straddle him.  She eased herself down onto his cock and kisses him lovingly as she slowly rode him.  He wrapped his arms around her.  He let her move at the leisurely pace she was setting.  Letting her have control.  If she was in the mood for slowly and gentle, that's what she would get.  He was just enjoying being inside her.  She wrapped a small hand around his neck as she layed her head on his shoulder.  Panting softly against the skin of his neck as she rode him.  Her pace speeding up as her body demands more.  She began riding him faster as she tightened around him.  Nearing closer and closer to her orgasm.  Her cry was muffled by his shoulder as she came.  Her tight pussy gripped his cock as if she were wring to milk it.  She smiled as he came and emptied himself into her.  She spoke softly.</p><p>"Mmm.  I wish I hadn't waited so long Chakotay.  I would have happily had our meeting about the First Officer position in my quarters instead of my ready room if I had been myself.  Possibly pulled you into my bedroom and made you strip out of you Maquis clothing.  Then pushed you onto the bed and mounted your cock and fucked you."<br/>"Think we could break the Temporal Prime Directive ?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>